Silence is Torture
by Miss Hal Gibson
Summary: It's the day of the last football game of the year, and all the cheerleaders must take a vow of silence. Can Brittany last, or does Alvin have a few tricks up his sleeve to make her talk? Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is just a little two-shot I wanted to work on. If you're reading "The Fractured Soul" I'm almost done with the final chapter of that, but I had to do this first because I was struck with inspiration! See, every year on the day of the last football game all the cheerleaders in my school are supposed to "save their voices" so they play this little game. I personally am not friends with any, because I dislike cheerleaders, but it was quite amusing to watch them try to communicate today and fail. So I thought, if Brittany had to do that Alvin would probably try his very best to get her to talk, so I wrote this little tidbit for you. It was going to be a oneshot, but I decided to go ahead and post what I have and make the rest chapter two.  
>The Chipmunks and Chipettes (c) Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karman. I own nothing. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Brittany Miller strutted down the hallway, nose held high, with an air about her that said 'Back off, I'm better than you.' She paused for a moment and adjusted a pair of construction paper lips pinned to her blouse. She hated how the safety pin made a tiny hole in the thin fabric. She also thought walking around with ugly lips on her shirt ruined her <em>entire<em> outfit.

It was the day of the last football game of the year, and all the cheerleaders had taken a vow of silence. If they were to talk to anyone besides a teacher, that person would have to 'take their lips'. The whole thing was a rather silly game, but as cheerleading captain, she was required to participate in it. She figured it would be quite easy for her not to speak all day, boy was she wrong.

* * *

><p>Alvin Seville waited all year for this day. The day he planned to drive Brittany completely crazy, even more so than usual. There was no way he was going to let her stay silent the entire day.<p>

He had tons of pranks prepared, and lots of things to say stored in his head that would annoy her to end. Yes, this day was going to be perfect.

* * *

><p>The narcissistic Chipette fluffed her hair and reapplied her lip gloss, looking into the small magnetic mirror on the inside of her locker. She had already managed to keep herself from talking on the walk to school and the first few minutes of the day, she figured this was going to be a snap.<p>

Alvin slowly crept up behind her. He was sure she was too lost in her own reflection to notice him behind her, that is until she turned around to face him, annoyance plastered onto her pretty face.

The red-clad chipmunk played it cool. "So, Britt. How's the whole 'quiet game' been going?" He asked, leaning against the lockers and adjusting his cap.

She just smiled at him, closed her locker, and walked away, her ponytail bouncing with each step.

Alvin watched her, a devious grin creeping onto his features. This was going to be so easy.

* * *

><p>Brittany knew her trouble-making counterpart was going to give it is all to get her to talk today, but she was pretty sure he didn't have anything <em>too<em> elaborate planned. Either way, she didn't have to worry about him until fourth period.

* * *

><p>Alvin tapped his fingers on his desk anxiously. The bell for third period was going to ring any minute now, and then there would only be one period between him and Brittany Miller's doom.<p>

When the bell rang he practically ran to his next class, Physics. He hated that class, even though he shared it with his genius brother and his brother's girlfriend, or his 'science partner' as the bespectacled chipmunk liked to call her.

Alvin didn't pay any attention to the teacher, not that he would on any normal day. His eyes were glued to the clock, and he had a goofy grin on his face.

There were five minutes until class was over, and they had finished their lesson early, so the teacher was letting them talk.

Jeanette raised an eyebrow at Alvin's peculiar behavior.

"What's wrong with him?" she whispered to her best friend.

"Oh, he's just counting down the seconds until he can completely ruin Brittany's day." Simon replied, rolling his eyes at his brother's behavior.

"Ah, the whole cheerleader silence day? I forgot about that..so that's why she was ignoring me in math class.."

"She won't be able to ignore me!" Alvin suddenly said no one in particular, forcing both pairs of glasses shielded eyes on him. Whether he was replying to the Chipette's comment was unknown.

Jeanette turned back to Simon. "I never understood why they make such a big deal out of that. It can't be that hard to stay quiet all day."

Simon was about to agree with her, but was interrupted by his exuberant older brother.

"That's because you're quiet all the time anyway! Brittany never shuts up!"

"Kind of like you." Simon retorted with an interruption of his own.

Alvin continued, ignoring his more scientific sibling. "It's probably killing her not to blab about her hair or her nails or all that other stuff no one cares about!" The boy's grin grew with each word that left his lips. "Besides, if I steal her lips I get a prize at the game tonight."

Simon rolled his eyes once more while Jeanette just looked down to the book she had taken out to read. Alvin's eyes automatically shifted back to where the clock hung on the wall.

When the bell finally rang he shot out the door, knocking his brother's papers and books off of their combined desks and onto the floor, leaving a grumbling Simon to pick it all up.

* * *

><p>Brittany was already in her seat upon Alvin's arrival to their English class, being that her previous class was closer and she couldn't stop and chat with her friends in the hallway anyway.<p>

The chipmunk took a seat beside his on and off girlfriend, scooting their desks together and putting an arm around her shoulders.

She glared at him before removing his arm. The girl was clearly not in the mood to be bothered, as not speaking for hours on end was getting to her.

"Aw, Brittany. You only have a few more hours to go." He winked at her as she made a gesture that seemed to mean she was ready to pull her hair out.

"I could always fix that for you, just say the word!" Alvin teased. Her glare deepened. "I'm going to win, you wouldn't want things to get ugly, would you?" The boy whispered.

Brittany rolled her blue eyes, turning away from the constant thorn in her side.

"Mr. Seville, please remove your desk from beside Miss Miller's so we can begin class." Alvin heard the teacher say, and looking up he noticed that everyone was in their seats, staring at him. The bell must have rung while he was bothering Brittany. Oh well, there was always gym.

That particular class seemed to go by faster than usual to the impatient little chipmunk. There was no visible clock in the room, so that probably had something to do with it. He kept stealing glances at Brittany, who was admiring her nails. He looked back and forth from her face to the paper lips pinned to her shirt. Yes, he couldn't wait until gym class.

* * *

><p><strong>This is so fun to write. I don't know why, they certainly aren't my favorites, but Alvin and Brittany are SO fun to write! Woot!<br>Thanks for reading! The second/last chapter should be up by Tuesday at the latest. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter isn't nearly as good as the first one, and it's mighty short. I lost my groove for this because I waited until after I finished TFS to finish it. Oh well. It's okay I guess. It was fun to write nonetheless. :) Oh, and in case you couldn't tell, they're supposed to be a little older in this. At LEAST in middle school. Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>When the bell rang Alvin waited for Brittany, since they were going to the same class there was no need to rush.<p>

She seemed to be taking her sweet time gathering her things and making her way towards the door. It was almost as if she was doing it on purpose.

"Hurry up, Brittany!" Alvin said, sounding aggravated.

The girl stuck her nose up and walked right past him. He sighed and walked on to class.

Gym was awesome. Alvin tried everything he possibly could to get on Brittany's last nerve. Nothing seemed to be working, however, because Eleanor, who also shared that class with them, kept getting in the way.

"Alvin?" She said, crossing her arms, finally getting fed up with 'protecting' her elder sister from Alvin. "How would you like to make a little bet?"

This caught the boy's attention. "A bet? Since when do you make bets? Don't you hate bets?"

"I do. But I'm tired of trying to keep you from bothering Brittany. Since I'm her voice today, this is my job."

Alvin smirked. He could never turn down a bet. "And what would this bet be?"

"I'll race you around the gym. If I win you leave Brittany alone for the rest of the school day. If you win I'll stop trying to keep you from bothering her." The little blonde girl said, confidence strong in her voice.

"Deal." Alvin grinned. "You can never beat Speedy Seville!" Neither of them saw Brittany flailing her arms around and mouthing the word 'No'. Now she knew what she made her sisters feel like when her bets with Alvin involved them.

Alvin should have known better than to underestimate the chubby little Chipette. Somehow she beat him with ease. Now he was forced to sit, forever shamed, in the boys locker room. Not only had he been beaten by a girl, he had to stop trying to get Brittany to talk!

Alvin's next class went by fairly quickly. He didn't share it with his brothers or any of the Chipettes, so he slept the entire time. He was moping. He really wanted to get his girlfriend to talk, it had been his goal and the reason he looked forward to this day every year. If only he didn't have such a weakness for bets.

When 8th period rolled around Alvin was happy the day was almost over. He was still moping, however. He sat down beside his shorter sibling upon arriving to the only class they shared.

"Hi, Alvin!" Theodore said cheerily. The younger boy frowned when he noticed his brother's demeanor. "What's wrong?"

"Your girlfriend ruined my life!" Alvin said dramatically, throwing his hands up in the air.

Theodore raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" He said, his mouth full of whatever snack food he had somehow managed to sneak into class.

"I'm not allowed to try and get Brittany to talk anymore!" The red-clad chipmunk mumbled before putting his head down on his desk. Theodore, having no idea what his brother was even talking about, just turned to face the board.

Their history teacher talked about how some government people were able to do..something thanks to a loophole. Alvin didn't really know what the teacher was talking about, he wasn't paying attention.

But the lesson did give him an idea. Eleanor said he had to leave Brittany alone for the rest of the school day, but the cheerleaders had to be quiet until they left the campus. The few minutes after the last class of the day weren't really part of the school day.

'I'm a genius.' Alvin smirked to himself, looking rather evil to those around him. He rubbed his hands together while thinking up a scheme that would surely make Brittany talk.

The snooty little Chipette was at her locker again, looking relieved that the day was almost over. She was smiling now. The day had been so much easier after Ellie had gotten Alvin to stop annoying her.

The girl was about to shut her locker door when someone shut it for her. She looked to see Alvin Seville, looking smug as ever. 'Speak of the devil.' She thought.

"I see you lasted the whole school day." He said darkly. Brittany nodded in response, a triumphant smile plastered onto her face. "Well, this was a fair game." The red capped chipmunk continued, slurping the ice cold soda in his hand. She nodded again. "Too bad it's not over!" With that he poured his drink all over her shirt.

Brittany gasped before letting out a penetrating scream. "AAALLLVIIIINNN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was dreadful. I feel horrible submitting this after the first chapter was so good. I've failed you all. :(<br>Writing 'soda' was the weirdest thing I've ever done in my life. Not once have a called them 'soda' or 'pop', or whatever northerners call them. Down here in Georgia everything is Coke. It could be because Coca-Cola was invented here, but whatever.  
>Oh and I forgot about lunch. Forgive me, I haven't gone to lunch since my principal decided it would be nice to make us sit with our class.<br>Hope the story isn't TOO suckish. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
